1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an expansible hose and, more particularly, to a joint for an expansible hose.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 5 to 8, a conventional joint 900 includes a cylinder 920 and a ring 940. The cylinder 920 includes a nozzle 922 that is shaped like a mushroom. In operation, the cylinder 920 is connected to a faucet. An expansible hose 960 is inserted through the ring 940. The nozzle 922 is inserted in the expansible hose 960. A thread formed on an internal side of the ring 940 is engaged with a thread formed on an external side of the cylinder 920 so that the ring 940 is connected to the cylinder 920. Two things are expected. At first, the expansible hose 960 is expected to be firmly joined to the joint 900.
Secondly, there is expected to be no leak. However, the joint 900 does not come up to the expectations. The gap between the ring 940 and the nozzle 922 is constant while the thickness of the expansible hose 960 is reduced as the length and diameter of the expansible hose 960 are increased in operation. Hence, there is leak. Moreover, the expansible hose 960 could easily be detached from the joint 900.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.